Stir Crazy
by Always the Prince
Summary: Sirius has been alone for a long time, and once people stop visiting Grimmauld Place anyone looks good, even one Severus Snape.   SB/SS.   Warning inside.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey all. This was intended to be a one shot, but I have set it up so it could continue as a legitimate story. It really all depends how many views and reviews this end up getting. So, humour me won't you? **

**Disclamer: I am in no way JK Rowling, nor do I pretend to be her. This is purely for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others... I hope.**

**Warnings: Contains sex of the maleXmale variety, swearing.**

**Thanks for reading!**

Sirius sat at the kitchen table in 12 Grimmauld Place, loudly drumming his fingers. He had yet to have a visitor since Harry's visit before he left for Hogwarts and with only Kreacher for company, things were looking pretty grim. Sirius sighed to himself and used both of his hands to push his hair out of his face. At this point he would have been excited if Mundungus Fletcher had showed up, at least he would keep him slightly entertained, or perhaps a fit man that was willing to have a casual romp in the sack. Being in Azkaban for 13 years can wreak havoc on ones sex life, and a persons hand doesn't give the same feeling as a hard chest pressed against you and the weight of another man on top of you.

With that thought Sirius heard the front door creak open, and a velvety low voice call out to him, "Black, I've been _forced_ by Albus to keep you company. He apparently thinks you'll go stir crazy if you don't have someone with you at all times," Snape drawled out as he stepped into the kitchen to join Sirius at the table.

Sirius let a slow smile creep across his face, "Well, that was _thoughtful _of him, wasn't it… Severus."

Snape instantly felt himself go on high alert, "… What do you want, Black?" he asked, rising from the table.

"Nothing," the bearded man replied, also rising, "just thought I'd tried to be a little more… Friendly."

Sirius took a step closer to Snape, so that he could feel the man's breath ghost across his face. "I suggest you back up before I hex you and hand you over to the Dementors," Snape's words punctuated by a low growl coming from the back of his throat.

"Now, now, Severus," Sirius ran a hand gently down Snape's arm, "can't we let go of our past? It was over twenty years ago, surely you can forgive me for how poorly I treated you… Perhaps even let me make it up to you?" Sirius breathed.

"Albus was right, you have gone stir crazy," Snape quickly backed away.

Sirius took advantage of this movement by following him and backing Snape into a wall. The bearded man pressed himself into the other and lifted this mouth close to the ear of the other, "Severus… Please."

The pleading tone of the man that made him feel so horrible as a teenager sent a shiver through Severus' spine, "perhaps… If you make it worth my while."

Sirius groaned and pressed his arousal into the other mans thigh, "don't toy with me Snape."

Snape growled and quickly changed their positions so that Sirius was pinned against the wall. Almost immediately Snape tensed and shook his head, "what the fuck am I doing?" He whispered to himself, and turned on his heel and walked away.

Sirius let out an immature huff and followed after the man. Snape was getting ready to turn the doorknob when he felt a hard body pressed against his and the light graze of teeth on his earlobe, "I said please, Severus."

Snape gave a sharp intake of breath through his nose and turned around, "go to your room, get undressed and wait for me there." Sirius gave a quick nod and trotted off down the hall.

Snape eyed the curtained portrait before moving back to the kitchen and pacing back and forth. On one hand he could use this not only to dominate Black, but to humiliate him. On the other he was still the person that relentlessly tortured him in all seven years of school… His mind was quickly made up for him when he heard the soft call of his name coming from upstairs. Dominate and humiliate it was.

Snape, after much debating, stood outside the door clearly labelled "KEEP OUT", thinking to himself that he should do just that. The man sighed and pushed open the door to see a very naked Sirius sitting up in bed with the sheets pooled around his waist. Snape felt his breath hitch and blood pool low in his gut. Snape shook his head and let his face become emotionless as he swooped over to the bed. Quickly, he ripped off the sheets and pushed Sirius by his chest into the mattress. "Listen to me, Black. You will do as I say, when I say, there will be no questioning me at all."

Sirius smirked, "I love it when you take charge," he purred.

Snape grimaced and swung his leg over to straddle, the man's waist. "Undress me."

Sirius' smirk grew even larger as he unhooked Snape's cloak and threw it to the floor, quickly followed by his infuriating many buttoned shirt. Sirius cupped Severus and looked up to give him a genuine smile, then slowly unbuttoned the man's pants and unzipped his zipper. The bearded man reached into the other man's pants and slowly stroked him.

Snape felt a groan rise up in his throat and he quickly squashed it, not wanting to give the other man the satisfaction. He grabbed Sirius' wrist and wrenched it out of his pants. Quickly, he rolled off the other man, and kicked off his pants along with his shoes.

Sirius, taking advantage of this clambered on top on Snape and leaned down to kiss him softly on the lips, "Truly touching, Black," Snape sneered from below him.

Sirius ignored him in favour of leaning in to give him a slow, open mouthed kiss. "Mmm, Severus," Sirius moaned against Snape's lips as he ground himself against the man below him. Sirius kissed his way across Snape's cheek, up his jaw and down his neck to his pulse point where he sucked and lightly nipped at the pale man's throat.

Snape involuntarily bucked into Sirius as the man teased him. He heard a low chuckle from above him. The man silently cursed himself and wedged his hand between the two of them and gripped the cock of the man straddling him and gave a few harsh pumps. This caused the man on top to quickly sit up and take in a sharp gasp of air.

"I won't last long if you keep that up."

"How about you make good use of that pretty mouth of yours, Black."

"You think my mouth is pretty?" Sirius asked mockingly, fluttering his lashes. After watching Snape's face slowly dissolve back into a sneer, he obliged. Sirius wiggled his way between Snape's legs and gave an experimental lick up the man's shaft. He felt the man tense under him and gave a quick smirk before continuing his job. Sirius took the head of the man's cock into his mouth and sucked hard. He took the base of the man's shaft into his hand and in tandem stroked and sucked the man's cock.

Snape gripped the hair on the back of the man's head and stilled his head and started quickly thrusting into the other mans willing mouth. Severus grinned openly as he heard the soft choking sound of the other man trying not to gag and attempt to get air to his lungs simultaneously. Snape stopped his thrusting and gripped the man's hair harder and pulled his head up for their eyes to meet, "Are you ready to be fucked into the mattress, Black?" he drawled out.

"As I'll ever be," Sirius whispered and swiped his bottom lip with tongue, relishing the man's musky taste in his mouth; he threw himself on to the mattress.

"Get on your knees, Black... I hope you aren't expecting this to be gentle." Snape growled as he wandlessly summoned the bottle of lube resting on the dresser. He coated his fingers in the slick liquid and thrust two fingers into the man kneeling before him.

"Fuck, Snape!" Sirius yelled with a harsh intake of air.

"I thought I was Severus now," he whispered darkly and relentlessly pounded his fingers in and out of the man. As he felt the man loosen up, Snape slid in a third finger, scissoring them inside of him. Soon Snape withdrew and coated lube on his cock, circling the kneeling man's hole, he gripped the man's hips and quickly thrusted into the man without any regards for Sirius.

Planting his face in the mattress, Sirius let out a scream and gripped the sheet below him; willing the hurt to go away so he could enjoy the moment.

Snape started pounding into Sirius with a reckless abandon, "Say. My. Name. Black," he said, timing his words with every thrust.

"Sev- Severus!" Sirius called out, only to be muffled by the mattress covering his face.

Snape grabbed Sirius by the back of his hair and wrenched his face from the mattress, "Say it again, Black!" He yelled, his eyes flashing.

"Severus! Severus! Severus! Please!" Sirius was now resorting to screaming out the name of the man that was pleasurably torturing him.

"So, eager, Black." Snape grunted out, changing the position of his hands to grip Sirius' shoulders, so he could bring the man back to meet his thrusts.

"I'm gunna cum!" Sirius screamed as he forced his face back into the mattress.

Snape reached under Sirius with his left arm to pull him closer by the waist and with his right hand he gripped Sirius' cock and started pumping relentlessly.

Sirius let out a final scream of, "Severus!" and Snape felt his hand become covered in a sticky liquid and Sirius clamp down on his cock, causing his release to be forcefully drawn from him.

Snape collapsed on top of Sirius in a sweaty heap, "mention this to no one," he sighed into Sirius' ear and rolled over to fall asleep.

The next morning Sirius stretched and groaned, reaching an arm over to the other side of the bed only to realize that the other man had left earlier that morning without as much as a goodbye.

**AN: Oh hey again, as you could probably tell this was unbeta'ed and also my first story! Weee, so leave your comments, critisism is welcome, don't worry I won't yell at you. **

**Also, I'm very willing to take requests, if you want a story written just contact me! **

**Ps. Just has been slightly edited from the first draft.**

**-AtP**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I've decided to continue this story; I had a couple reviews and a fair amount of views. So here we go again, continuing on!**

**Disclaimer: I am not, nor do I claim to be JK Rowling. All of these characters belong to her, but that doesn't stop me from putting them in awkward situations.**

**Warnings: maleXmale sex, swearing.**

When Sirius entered his kitchen that morning he was _almost_ surprised to find Albus already at the table nursing a cup of tea, "Severus refuses to ever step foot in Grimmauld Place again. I know you had your feuds, but I was hoping you could set them aside if not for yourselves then for the Order and Harry." The look on Albus' face clearly read, do it or else, but wasn't without the signature twinkle that gave the hint that he knew something more then he should.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Albus. I was downright charming, perhaps you should be asking him what he did to me," Sirius hinted at with a smirk.

"Severus refused to give me any information… He just stated that he will not be returning to your home, unless for an Order meeting."

"I wouldn't want him here, anyway," Sirius retorted childishly.

The days past slowly at Grimmauld Place. Mostly consisting of eating, sleeping, and yelling at Kreature about moving his things. Everything was looking even bleaker now that he had sex on the brain almost constantly. The one lack of judgment with Snape had caused his mind to reflect constantly on the event. Resulting in a sore wrist and reprimanding himself. He was incredibly excited for the upcoming Order meeting; he was ready to blow off some steam.

Snape reluctantly followed Remus and Tonks into the poorly lit house. He had a quick flash back of him waking up with Sirius' head on his chest and an arm casually thrown across his waist. A quick sneer graced his face as he quickly pushed the memory out his mind. Snape followed the rest of the Order members to the large dining room, taking the last seat, which was unfortunately diagonally across from the man he was trying to avoid.

Sirius could feel eyes boring into the side of his head; he turned his head to meet the gaze of an extremely angry Potions Master. He took the opportunity to slowly lick his bottom lip and give a casual wink to Snape.

Snape's glared hardened as he tried to ignore the feeling of restraint from his pants. Trust Black to be the only one that could make him hard just by looking at him. The man did have a pretty mouth. He wasn't lying when he told him that. Snape quickly shook his head to clear his mind of the indecent thoughts he was having of Black's mouth and trying to focus on the meeting at hand.

Watching the exchange between the two men further down the table, Albus gave a small smile and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

Trying to be the first one to leave Snape quickly rose only to be thwarted by the shuffling bodies that shoved through the crowd to make their own way to the door. He felt a large hand grip his upper arm and he groaned inwardly, and allowed himself to be dragged into another room.

Sirius pinned the struggling man against the wall, "Severus, love," he whispered teasingly, pressing his lips to the other man's ear. "You left so early the other day, didn't even give me a chance to say goodbye."

"Get the fuck off me, Black. I don't know what you're playing at, but I only fucked you out of pity," Snape snarled. "Severus, please!" He called out mockingly, "pathetic."

Sirius felt his breath hitch. Did he really sound like that? Well, not much he could do now besides go with it. "You love that I begged you to fuck me, Snape. It made you feel powerful, something you never got to feel while growing up. You get off on the feeling of power, isn't that right?" He questioned, "Severus, please." He sighed into the man's ear, only to feel the man stiffen below him.

"Black. If you want to be fucked, I suggest not bring up our rather… Unfortunate past." Snape growled, as he thrusted his hips into the man covering him. "Now, I have to get back to Hogwarts. I'm actually _needed_, unlike some people." He said, shoving the bearded man off of him and walking towards the door.

"I'm needed," Sirius hung his head, "or rather wanted." He said, grabbing Snape by the hand and pulling him in for a searing kiss.

Snape jerked his head away from the man's, "they only keep you around for your house; they need somewhere, however abysmal it may be, to host the meetings."

Sirius felt his breath hitch again. There was something about this man that really got under his skin, whether it be in a bad way or otherwise.

"Wanted by who exactly? If you think by me, you are sorely mistaken." Snape said with a sneer."And Black? I'll owl you when I feel like playing again." With that Snape twisted out of Sirius' grasp and strode out of the room and out of 12 Grimmauld Place.

**AN: Yay, another chapter completed. I feel weird about how short this is, do you guys feel like it was too short of a chapter? I dunno, I feel awkward about it.**

**Also, I was thinking about starting a new story perhaps a Louis/Scorpius pairing, but I'm not sure, what pairings would you guys like to see, especially of the one's no commonly done. I enjoy those.**

**And as always, thanks for reading!**

**- AtP**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys! This chapter will be the last one before I go on vacation to the lovely province of Prince Edward Island. So, enjoy and I'll see ya all when I get back.**

**Thanks so much for all of your reviews. But I want to give a special shout out to ****Romanticized Missile Fire; your review definitely gave me the confidence boost I needed to continue this!**

**Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Warnings: graphic oral sex.**

Snape hovered over a gently simmering cauldron; Poppy had been running low on Pepper-Up potion and sadly the task of brewing it landed on him. Further down the table rested a scrap of parchment with a quill weighing it down. The only word that had graced the said parchment was the word "Black". Severus couldn't bring himself to finish the note. It would be proving Black right, he did want him. While the urge for sex was strong, his pride was a lot stronger.

Prodding the cauldron, Severus stopped the simmer and summoned vials to ladle the potion into. Once that was finished he turned his attention back to the letter. Grabbing the parchment and quill he made his way to his bed chambers and pulled out the chair at his desk and sat.

This really shouldn't be so hard. Just tell Black he'd be over for a quick fuck on the weekend and send it off. He could just picture the smirk on Black's face after he read it; he would think he _needed_ him. Which clearly wasn't the case, he just had gone a long time without sex, and when someone offered he wasn't going to say no. Especially when that person had an extremely talented mouth.

Snape groaned and pressed the heel of his hand into the growing bulge in his pants. This couldn't be good for him. He reluctantly scribbled on to the parchment and made his was to the owlry.

On arrival Snape stood in the archway of the owlry only to see a student humming to himself as he tied a letter to one of the school owl's legs, taking his sweet time. Snape clearly his throat and gave a sneer, causing the child to quickly turn and gasp at the Potion Master's presence. Snape jerked his head toward the exit and the student shuffled out after tossing the owl unceremoniously out of the window.

"Five points from Hufflepuff." Snape muttered to himself as he attempted to coax an owl down from the rafters. Even the owls didn't seem to like him very much. Eventually he had the letter strapped to a protesting an owl and with a deep breath sent it out of the window.

Sirius Black was going to be the death of him.

**{Stir Crazy}**

Sirius' lay in bed, he couldn't bring himself to get out. It had been over three weeks since he had seen Sev… Anyone from the Order. He felt like he would go insane from lack of human contact. He was out of Azkaban; there was no excuse not to visit him. Sure, he understood that they all had jobs and Harry was at Hogwarts, but _no one _had even owled him. He was extremely thankful that Christmas on its way. Harry had made plans to stay at Grimmauld Place with him, so for at least those few weeks he wouldn't be alone… Except, with Harry there he couldn't exactly have free reign with Snape. He'd have to kick it up a notch if he wanted to be able to deal with having Snape around without being able to touch him.

A tapping at the window distracted him from his thoughts; a large barn owl was tapping on the glass with his beak. Sirius opened the window and quickly ushered the bird inside, he untied the letter and let the bird take rest on top of his bookshelf. Unfolding the letter he began to read.

_Black,_

_I plan to be over this Saturday,_

_Be prepared._

_S._

A small smile graced Sirius' face. The letter only leaving him to wonder whether the S stood for Snape or Severus.

**{Stir Crazy}**

Sirius stood in the front room with his arms crossed. The clock had just past 11:00pm and Snape had yet to show up. It's not like the man had classes or anything, it was Saturday after all. Sirius had been looking out of the window for the last hour, getting gradually more annoyed as each minute past. Leave it to the man to just toy with him like this, he was probably doing it on purpose too. Sirius was glowering at a crack in the sidewalk when a quick flash of black caught his eye. He was going to give the man hell.

Severus strode up to Grimmauld Place and pushed a hand through his lank hair. The day had been an extremely long one, he needed this release. Without bothering to knock the man opened the door to find a livid Sirius waiting for him, foot tapping and arms crossed over his chest.

"Where have you been?" Sirius snapped.

"I wasn't aware I had to tell you my whereabouts every minute of the day," Severus drawled out, raising an eyebrow.

"You know that's not what I meant, Snape. When you said Saturday I thought you meant the _day." _The scowl on the man's face showing Snape how he truly felt about his tardiness.

"Oh, shut up, Black," taking the man off guard Snape pinned the tattooed man against the wall and covering his lips with his own.

Sirius melted into the kiss clutching at the man's back. Yeah, give him hell, Sirius thought to himself as he let a low moan escape.

Severus wrapped his arms around the other man's waist and he danced them down the hall into the living room. He sat back on a couch allowing Sirius to straddle his waist. Long potion stained fingers made quick work of the button down shirt the man donned, pushing it back and allowing it to fall to the floor. Snape teasingly ran his nails over the other man's chest, just barely grazing his nipples and causing Sirius to arch into the man and grinding their arousals together.

Sirius couldn't take it anymore; climbing off Severus he quickly stripped himself of his own pants as Snape also rid himself of his.

"On your knees, Black." Snape demanded.

Sirius looked at Snape through lowered lashes and swiped his tongue across his bottom lip. Lowering himself between Severus knees, he gripped the base of Severus' cock and gave a few harsh tugs causing the man to tense in pleasure. Bending his neck Sirius took the man into his mouth and sucked harshly, teasing the man's slit with his tongue. With his other hand, Sirius cupped the man's balls gently and massaged them. Speeding up his administrations Sirius felt the man's balls draw up and he quickly released his grasp of the man, not wanting him to finish just yet.

Severus twined his hand into the other man's hair forcing his face to remain only inches from his cock. With the other Snape gripped himself and began pumping harshly, finally releasing himself all over Sirius' face. Pushing Sirius away from him, Snape quickly pulled his pants back on.

"You almost look attractive, being so submissive, _Sirius_," Snape drawled out to the still kneeling man that had his head hung, "and by the way. The reason I was late is because I was teaching your idiot godson how to use occlumency… Perhaps once I'll _accidently _let him through my shields and he'll see this lovely memory." And with that Snape left Sirius naked, and still kneeling on the cold floor.


End file.
